sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire
| runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States Romania | language = English | budget = | gross = $770,809 }}Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire is a 2017 American-Romanian fantasy adventure film directed by Patrik Syversen. It is the second direct-to-video prequel of the 1996 film Dragonheart, and it takes place about seventy years after the events of Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse. Like its predecessor, it takes place many years before the first film. It was released on Netflix and DVD and Blu-ray on June 13, 2017. Plot When the king of Brittania dies, the dragon who shares his heart must find a new ruler, but the monarch's twin grandchildren go to war over the throne. This one follows a dragon named Drago (voiced by Patrick Stewart) who is bonded by heartline to the ailing, childless king in a time when one dies both pass. Fearing no successor, the king's men scramble for position but when the monarch gives up the ghost, Drago, who accepts his fate, doesn't go along, realizing the man must have had children in secret. We already know of twins born twenty years ago, a boy and girl with the mark of the dragon hidden away at birth who now must be found. Drago does so and soon finds Edric (Tom Rhys Harries) first, a young man with incredible strength who is taken back and made king, only to find his long lost sister: Meghan (Jessamine-Bliss Bell) on the battlefield, she of a rival clan of Vikings. To save the kingdom, Drago must forge a bond between them all in locating the Heartstone, the source of his power now stolen by a common enemy looking for absolute power. Cast *Patrick Stewart as Drago (voice) *Tom Rhys Harries as Edric *Jessamine-Bliss Bell as Mehgan *Valeriu Bazu as King Gareth *Tamzin Merchant as Queen Rhonu *Turlough Convery as Walter *André Eriksen as Thorgrim *Richard Cordery as Earl Robert *Martin Hutson as Osmund *Delroy Brown as Councilor Marrakar *Lewis Mackinnon as Player *Marte Germaine Christensen as Sable *Ørjan Gamst as Krokr *Daniel Berge Halvorsen as Hakon *Stig Frode Henriksen as Leiknarr *Dina De Laurentiis as Kendra *Edouard Philipponnat as Tomi *Mihai Hurduc as Juggler *Elija Ungarvy as Spaki *Minhea Trusca as Woodsman Development A sequel was first hinted at by writer Matthew Feitshans soon after the video release of the series' third film in 2015. Matthew Feitshans later confirmed his involvement on a fourth film on his Twitter account, along with new director, Patrik Syversen, who will take over filming after Colin Teague declined to return. The budget was reportedly almost twice the size of the third film's following its surprise success. Music and sound The score was composed by Mark McKenzie, who previously composed the score for Dragonheart: A New Beginning and Dragonheart 3. The film also contains the original themes by Randy Edelman from the first film. Filming Filming began on April 12, 2016 at Corvin Castle in Hunedoara, Romania, and wrapped on May 6 with the rest of filming completed in late 2016. Release The film was released on June 13, 2017. Reception Sequel The direct-to-video sequel directed by Ivan Silvestrini, Dragonheart: Vengeance, began production on November 2, 2018. References External links * * Category:2017 films Category:2010s prequel films Category:American films Category:Romanian films Category:Direct-to-video prequel films Category:Arthurian films Category:Direct-to-video fantasy films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Films about dragons Category:Films shot in Romania Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Prequel films Category:Romanian fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:Film scores by Mark McKenzie